


work in progress

by wakarimaren



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Not Beta Read, this happened, watched too much interview videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19572712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakarimaren/pseuds/wakarimaren
Summary: a collection of one-shots/imagines about Tom Holland





	work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> since i'm currently on a Tom Holland binge (thanks FFH), I decided might as well just do this thing and post it here. i've never really written about Tom Holland so I might not really get his persona down but I hope it's alright! It's not beta read so there will be mistakes. thank youuu!

**_Tom Holland and Y/N Break-Up: Reports_ **

_Tom Holland and upcoming actress, Y/N, have not addressed the rumours about their break-up._

_Actor Tom Holland topped trends on Wednesday after reports that he had broken up with rumoured girlfriend, upcoming actress, Y/N. The two had reportedly started dating a few months after their first meeting at an afterparty for Spiderman: Homecoming back in 2017. As of now, neither Tom Holland nor Y/N have officially announced a split. However, a source close to the couple claimed that ‘separation is amicable’ and ‘the two have decided to part ways due to their disagreement about what the future should look like’._

“Please tell me you are _not_ reading tabloids again, Y/N.”

You are startled out of your concentration when a hand grips on to your shoulder, causing you to jump slightly and you look over your shoulder to see your personal assistant, Ray. She has a frown on her face and the frown deepens when she catches sight of what you are reading on your phone. She sighs and reaches for your phone. “Ray!”

She shakes her head, clicking away on your phone. “You need to stop reading these things, Y/N. Just because Tom hasn’t been returning calls or texts does not mean that the two of you are going to break-up, alright?” She looks up from your phone to narrow her eyes at you and you visibly deflate under her look, almost wanting to curl into yourself.

Some of the things she said are true, but you really cannot help yourself. You never deemed yourself to be the type of girlfriend that needed reassurance and validation from their boyfriend but unfortunately, these past two weeks are starting to get you. Tom used to call you almost every other day – especially since the two of you are currently in different countries; you for filming and Tom with his press tours – and Friday nights were always designated date night and the past two weeks, Tom hadn’t even been around for date nights. Truthfully speaking, deep down inside, the two of you are probably heading down that road soon.

Ray must have noticed the look on your face because you are flicked on the forehead, causing you to flinch from the sudden pain. “What the hell, Ray.” You whine as you lift up a hand to rub your forehead. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“Honestly, I don’t think Tom will do that to you, you know.” When you look at her for clarification, Ray lets out a loud sigh. “Tom is too nice and even if he wanted to break-up with you, he will not ghost you like this. He will actually come and fess up. So, please stop reading too much into things and keep your chin up, okay?” She asks as she moves to stand behind you. “Also, you have an interview later with some of your co-stars, so I don’t think Ayako will appreciate it if your eyes are puffy and red.”

You shudder at the thought of your make-up stylist nagging you because you have been crying over ‘what ifs’ and nod your head slowly. “Yeah… you’re probably right, Ray.” _I hope you’re right, Ray…_

*

“Dude, only you would be so clumsy to drop your phone in the toilet. Why the hell would you even bring your phone to the toilet anyways?” Zendaya rolls her eyes as she playfully pushes her best friend and Tom groans as he sags against Jacob who shakes his head at their antics.

“The two of you are so weird but seriously dude. You probably need to get a new phone soon?” Jacob clears his throat and blinks a couple of times at the number of DMs he is receiving. (Granted, he often receives quite a number and more often than not, they are directed to Tom). However, this time around, instead of feeling the usual annoyance at receiving DMs related to Tom, he is somewhat relieved even if it is short-lived because as soon as he clicks on the DMs, his jaw drops.

Tom groans. “Look, I was trying to take a selfie, okay? It’s a running joke between Y/N and I. You know how bad I am with technology – I just haven’t gotten around to get a new phone _and_ a sim card.” In hindsight, he probably should have waited until he was somewhere else than the bathroom, but it really was a running joke between the two of you. Tom ignores the want to run his hand through his hair because his hairstylist will probably have his hind if he messed up his hair for the umpteenth time today. He had been so frustrated over the past few days because of his lack of contact with you.

Okay, granted, Tom isn’t usually very clingy with you, but it has been a week or so since he dropped his phone in the toilet bowl. He probably could use his MacBook to FaceTime you or something, but he doesn’t even have the chance to properly use it due to the number of interviews and press tours they have been doing. It’s been really hard trying to find time for himself let alone time to spend with you. Although Jacob is probably right. He definitely should get a new phone, pronto.

“Err… you might want to get on this soon, bro?” Jacob all but shoves his phone to Tom’s face and Tom had to lean back in order not to be hit by the phone. “Cause seems like shit has hit the fan.”

Tom frowns at his words but takes the phone from his outstretched hand. It takes him a while to register the words he is currently reading and when he does, his face is red from a myriad of emotions; anger, annoyance, fear, worry, etcetera. “Shit.”

Zendaya leans over to take a peek at what Tom is reading and the frown on her face deepens. “Get out of here.” Zendaya then closes the article Tom is reading. “You don’t believe in that thing, right? You need to text Y/N and clear things up.”

Tom nods his head and just as he is about to stand up, the interviewers came back, and he swallows the groan that threatens to leave his mouth. “I’ll do it after this.” He murmurs, racking his brain at what he can actually do. His eyes widen when he realizes that he has two people who probably can help him and suddenly, he cannot wait for this interview to be done and over with.

*

**_‘I love you, Y/N’, Posts from Tom Holland. Break-Up? What Break-Up?_ **

_Tom Holland’s recent post for his girlfriend, Y/N (@itsyourgirly/n) is all about love, in which the actor expressed his love for her out loud by writing ‘I love you’ for Y/N. His post arrives amidst reports stating that the two were recently going through rough times and that they were even heading for a break-up._

[ _attached are: a photo of Tom kissing Y/N’s cheek and Y/N is in the midst of laughing, the second photo is a video of Tom blowing bubbles at Y/N and in the background, you can hear Zendaya singing the birthday song, the third photo is Jacob posing with Y/N on the set of Far From Home and the last photo is an Instagram story-video where Tom had captioned: ‘finally figured out this whole superzoom thing!’ and he had superzoomed on your face multiple number of times]_

_Judging by these photos, it doesn’t seem like these two youngsters will be breaking up. We are keeping our fingers crossed!_

_*_

Tom nervously runs a hand through his hair. He had finally managed to get his posts up and thankfully, Zendaya and Jacob had enough photos of the both of them together. He knew there was a reason iCloud existed, but he never gotten around to actually sync his phone so the joke’s on him, really. With permission, Jacob had lent him his phone so that Tom could FaceTime with you.

The smile on Tom’s face widens and his nerves from earlier dissipated upon seeing your face, even if you look at tad bit too unsure. “Hi, love. I’m really sorry for everything! You see, I dropped my phone in the toilet bowl the other day? And I couldn’t save it? Then I just got swept off by interviews and press tours and it’s just been – I know it’s no excuse – I’m really sorry, love.”

It takes you a while to reply and by then, Tom begins to feel nervous again. “Love?”

You shake your head and give him a small smile, relaxing visibly as you lean your chin against your palm. “You had me scared there, Tom.” And in the background, Tom can hear Ray screaming ‘you did!’ and Tom chuckles sheepishly. “I was just very concerned.” You tell him lamely and again; Tom can hear Ray laughing in the background. You turn away from the camera to shout something at Ray – ‘shut up, Ray! Leave me alone’ – and you huff as you turn back to look at Tom. “What would you do without Jacob and Zendaya, huh?”

Before Tom could even reply, Jacob pops up from behind him. “They’re all useless – probably would have butchered your relationship unknowingly! But he’s got me so you’re alright.” He winks at you and you laugh at Jacob’s jab and Tom rolls his eyes, chuckling under his breath.

“Appreciate that, Jacob. I really do, mate.” Tom shakes his head and Jacob laughs as he pats Tom on the back. He sends a peace sign at you before disappearing from the view. Tom turns his entire focus on you. “I swear I will get a new phone and the lot soon so wait for me for a while okay? I miss you by the way.” He tells you earnestly, wishing at the very least that he is able to be close to you but alas work calls.

You smile brightly at him and nod your head. “I miss you too and it’s alright. I was worried earlier but I think we’re fine now.” Your attention is then directed to someone else that is talking behind you and you turn to look at the phone with a pout on your face and Tom recognizes that look.

“Work calls?” Tom asks and you nod your head.

“I have to do another take in fifteen minutes and they want to do some touch-up. I still need to run my lines again.” You inform him and as much as you want to stay on the phone and talk to Tom, you also need to get back to work. Although talking to him did ease your nerves. “Talk to you soon?”

“Of course, love. I’ll talk to you soonest. Love you.” Tom waits until you ended the call and hands the phone back to Jacob. “Thanks, mate.” Jacob shrugs and smiles at his friend.


End file.
